


Gamer's Jubilee

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, I really do like Underfell too much..., M/M, angst... loads of it, anxiety warning, but lots of fluff and humor to level it out!, thomas sanders - Freeform, word association games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: Carmine Dupree has always considered herself a rather weird individual. Sure she’s mostly normal in the way that she loves to read and play video games, but there’s another aspect that’s not so normal.She has four manifestations of her main traits, or personalities if you will. They are Anxiety, Logic, Creativity, and Morality, or more commonly known as Ash, Eliza, Rosalie, and Samantha. They pop up to dictate everything Carmine does and even though she has the last say, they are the ones that guide her through life.Everything is normal until she falls down a hole on a mountain on a group camping trip. The place she ends up is suspiciously similar to her new favorite video game… But also not.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that Thomas Sanders was the first one to come up with the idea of having four sides of himself appear and act as they do and I loved the idea so much that I wanted to put it into Undertale(fell)!
> 
> So relax and enjoy!

Carmine Dupree sighed, her hands tightening on the steering wheel as she listened to her friends bicker about where they wanted to go to eat before heading up the mountain to the camping spot. 

“I wanna go to Subway! Their toasted provolone and turkey sandwiches are the best!” Karla called out from the back seat. She was a stereotypical valley girl with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also the second smallest in the group at 5’4, you were the shortest with your 4’3 height.

“Um, no. I think that we should go to McDonald’s.” Said David from the passenger seat. He was always made fun of for being British and having an uncanny likeness to Daniel Radcliffe with his light brown hair, eyes and basic bone structure. About as tall too. He’s not impressed.

“Why not Tacobell?” Evan commented from his seat next to Karla. Evan was a total sweetheart and usually the mediator of the group. He has fluffy black hair and dark green eyes. He’s also the tallest person in the group at 6’8.

Carmine opened her mouth to say her input but a familiar feeling stopped her. A more emo looking version of herself suddenly appears in between you and David. She has the same long, thick yet smooth, bright red hair and golden eyes. (Carmine was named after her naturally bright hair as a child and was sometimes bullied for her eerie golden eyes.) 

Carmine twitches at her sudden appearance even though she’s been doing this for as long as she can remember. This was her mind’s manifestation of her Anxiety. Her heavily eye shadowed eyes slowly roved over Carmine from behind her limply hanging bangs before smirking cruelly. “Yeah, no. We wont say a thing, wanna know why? It’s because they don’t care about your input and even if they did, they would still hate your choice.” Anxiety shrugged in her baggy black hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and black converse. She sometimes liked to call herself Ash but usually liked Anxiety because it was a constant reminder of Carmine’s problems.

Ash smirks in triumph as Carmine wilts in response but then another version of herself pops up right in between Evan and Karla. No one else could see them but Carmine. This manifestation is her Logical side, otherwise known as Eliza. She looked like Carmine as well but this one had glasses on and a dark blue blazer over a white button up shirt with white pants and some simple navy blue high heels to match. She also had her hair pulled up in a tight, high ponytail. 

Logic pushes her glasses higher up her nose and glares sternly at Anxiety before turning to a sullen Carmine. “Now, I disagree with Anxiety-”

Anxiety rolls her eyes and glares at Logic. “Yeah, no one agrees with me-”

“-Your opinion could hold sway over these people, they are after all, your friends.” Eliza nods her head resolutely and crosses her leg over the other. 

Ash sighs and leans into David’s seat, a part of her fazing right through him, causing her to grimace and scootch away before coming back to the conversation. “Even if they’re your friends, shouldn’t their opinion be more important than yours? I mean, they were together first before _you_ showed up.”

Carmine and Logic grimace but nod, making Anxiety smirk once more before she grimaces as well when yet another manifestation appears right in front of David, posing dramatically on his lap. This was Carmine’s more fanciful side, Creativity. She also likes to be called Princess, or Rosalie. She was wearing a flashy lavender ballgown with plenty of sparkles and frills. She also had a delicate silver crown on her carefully styled hair. She was also wearing twinkling glass slippers.

“Don’t listen to Marilyn Morose over there! Your friends love you with all of their heart because of your creativity and beautiful good looks!” Creativity cupped Carmine’s face before tapping her under her chin as she said this, causing Carmine to beam up at her. She couldn’t say anything since no one else could see them as they were a figment of her imagination and she would seem like she was out of her goddamn mind. 

Anxiety rolls her eyes again and huffs before loosely gesturing at Creativity. “What’s _she_ doing here? Choosing a place to eat doesn’t need any creativity at all. She just came because she always wants to argue with me. Everyone does.”

Logic switches legs as she watches the transaction between the two, pinching her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Hmm, I will have to admit, Ash does have a point.”

Ash jolts and looks at Eliza. “Wait, really?”

Rosalie looks insulted with a hand on her chest. “What!? When is she ever right!?”

Ash shrugs and looks at Eliza inquisitively. “Yeah, you guys never agree with me unless you have to...”

Eliza gestures toward Rosalie. “You’re really not needed right now. Carmine doesn’t require creativity to choose a place to eat. So you can just, you know, leave-”

And yet another trait of her’s pops in, this time sitting crisscross apple sauce on the hood of the car, causing Carmine to jerk and swerve a bit. “Did someone say leaves!? I love the autumn leaves! They’re so pretty!!” This was Carmine’s more random and wacky personality, A.K.A. Morality. Also known as Samantha. She is basically her heart and her sense of right and wrong. She was wearing large glasses and a cute yellow sundress with matching flats. She also had a white button up sweater tied around her shoulders.

David and the others grab their seats quickly before looking at Carmine in alarm and worry. “Carmine? You alright?”

Carmine sweats a bit before putting a stern look on her face. “You all should stop arguing! We can either go to all of the places and be late, or we can make a compromise and just get pizza. What will it be?”

Anxiety throws up her hands and flops backward on David’s seat with her arms crossed. “Great. We’re being a total bitch and they’re going to throw us out of the car now.”

Logic ignores Anxiety and nods at Carmine. “What a brilliant strategy! Give them an ultimatum while still having their interests in consideration. Well done.” She pats Carmine on her shoulder before disappearing.

Anxiety growls and turns away from everyone. “Fine! Ignore me and find yourself without any friends whatsoever!” Then she disappears as well.

Creativity pouts and straightens her crown before speaking. “Well then. At least you excised a bit of creativity by coming up with a decent solution. Fare the well! I need to polish my crown now.” And with that, Rosalie vanishes too.

Carmine looks at her last trait and what she sees nearly breaks her heart. Sam had her hands balled up in front of her mouth with tears in her eyes. “…Did I do something wrong?”

Since she still couldn’t answer out loud, Carmine gives Morality a small smile and slightly shakes her head. Sam beams at her before leaving the same way the others did.

Evan shrugs with a half smile. “Well, I don’t mind. Doesn’t everyone like pizza anyway? This is a win win scenario!” 

He gently nudges Karla for a confirmation. The blonde rolls her eyes but smiles back at him. “I mean, yeah I guess. Who doesn’t like pizza?”

David nods sharply and turns to Carmine. “It’s settled then. We’re going to Domino’s.” Carmine smiles wide and presses down on the gas.

-

After they all got to the pizza place and picked out their favorite toppings, they paid for the pizzas and set off for the camping site. 

Since no one wanted to deal with pitching tents and whatnot, they all agreed on renting an RV. So when they reached the designated spot, all they had to do was park and set up a campfire. 

Evan and David insisted on doing the harder job of gathering large enough logs to burn and sit on since Karla and David were the only ones to bring folding chairs. The only thing left to do was to set up the beds and to roll out the shade flap that was attached to the side of the RV, which Karla got out of doing because she claimed that she had just got her nails done and that she would chip a nail if she even attempted it.

After the men came back and the fire was nice and blazing, Carmine set up her phone to the RV’s dashboard with her AUX cord to play some spooky songs, such as The Zombie Song, The Living Tombstone’s version of Spooky Scary Skeletons, and Ex’s And Oh’s. The last one wasn’t spooky, everyone just wanted to hear it.

Then Carmine got the brilliant idea to make smores. Karla whooped and swiped the marshmallow bag from the red head right as she opened it, taking out two large marshmallows and impaled them on one of the pre-brought skewers. Evan brought over the chocolate and passed it around, but when he went to hand a few squares to Carmine, she shook her head. “I don’t like carob powder, and that basically means all chocolate except for the white kind. Sorry.”

They all gaped at her in surprise. Anxiety then decided to show up in a slouch on the log the farthest distance away from the campfire. “Congratulations loser, now they think that we’re insane for not liking chocolate. They’ll probably even ask you to leave and to never show our faces again.” She sarcastically bowed at Carmine with a mocking look on her face.

Carmine nervously glanced from one person to the other. A bunch of people teased her for not liking chocolate and she was always worried that people would treat her differently whenever she had to reveal that she didn’t like it to others. Morality then popped up right next to Carmine on her log and hugged her tightly. Unlike the physical things such as objects, animals, and people, her personalities could touch each other and Carmine herself. “It’s alright Minnie! You spoke your mind and revealed a big thing about yourself!”

Anxiety rolled her eyes and scoffed at them both. “But what if this ‘big thing’ happens to be _the_ thing that gets us kicked out of the group?”

Before Morality could answer, Evan spoke up. “That’s interesting. It must make sating your sweet tooth hard, huh?”

Carmine smiles up at him in relief. You could always trust Evan to be the first one to come around. Anxiety frowns heavily at him before turning back to Carmine and Morality. “Whatever, that doesn’t mean that the other two will-”

David interrupts her by shrugging and swallowing his bit of marshmallow. “I don’t care. I hate pumpkins. And horseradish.” The Brit shudders just at the thought of it. “Horseradish is one of the devil’s many tools to kill people. I heard that somewhere.”

Everyone laughed at that before Karla huffed and snatched Carmine’s chocolate from Evan’s hand. “I don’t know _how_ you could ever hate _chocolate_! I mean, it’s man’s greatest creation! Other than, you know, make up and stuff. But whatever, you be you girl and more for me!”

Anxiety groaned and left after seeing that she was proven wrong once again. Morality squealed and hugged Carmine once more before disappearing too. Relieved, Carmine smiles and toasts her marshmallow to it’s proffered golden perfection before eating it.

Once everyone was finished, it was nearly midnight and David decided to call it quits for the night. Everyone else agrees and heads to the RV to go to bed. Carmine waits for her turn in the bathroom before climbing into the bed in the cubby above the driver and passenger seats. (When they rented the RV, they didn’t realize that the toilet didn’t work until they were halfway to the campsite and they just decided to leave it be. They were beginning to regret that decision.) Everyone bids the others goodnight before sleep claimed them all.

-

Carmine’s bladder woke her up at around three thirty in the morning. She groans before getting up and changing into warmer clothes since it was freezing outside. She reached out to wake Evan up, but she hesitated.

Anxiety bled into existence right above Evan, defying gravity by lounging on the wall above his bed. “Nuh-uh. We don’t know what the _hell_ is out there at this time of night and the only way you’ll willingly go outside is if you have a strong guy with you, but oh, what’s this? You also don’t want to wake anyone up, least of all Evan. He has enough problems with his parents getting a divorce and sitting up all night long, listening to his mother and father screaming at each other through the thin walls of his broken home. He needs all of the sleep he can get.”

Carmine nodded in agreement before turning toward David. “What about David? I’m sure he wont mind. In fact, he may even like wandering around during the devil’s hour. He likes creepy stuff like that.” Carmine can talk to her out loud now that no one was awake to listen to her talk to herself like a crazy person.

Anxiety shakes her head and pushes off of the wall to float over to Carmine to drape a lazy arm around her shoulder. “No can do Carmine, you can’t wake him up either because that’s _exactly_ what he’s going to do. You need a reliable companion to stay close by so that you can do your business and get back to the RV as soon as possible because unlike David, you’re a total scaredy cat and wandering around at three thirty at night is just _asking_ for someone to find you and murder you.” Carmine glances towards Karla before her head gets turned back around by Anxiety. “Don’t even think about it. You and I both know that Karla is a complete bitch when she’s woken up before eleven o’clock in the morning and before her morning coffee.”

Logic appeared on Carmine’s other side, causing Anxiety to back off some. “Yes, as much as I would hate to agree with Anxiety, her observations are sound.”

Creativity strides in through the wall across from them and does a dainty twirl before coming to a stop in front of Carmine. “Even I cannot find a different option to this pickle we’ve found ourselves in.”

Logic then adjusts her glasses resolutely before turning to Carmine. “Well, I do believe that there’s no other choice. We’re going alone, but as long as we stay close to the RV we’ll be fine.”

Carmine nervously looks at her personalities before sighing in defeat. “Fine let’s hurry up and get this over with, my bladder’s about to _explode_. But if we get eaten by a wild animal or murdered by a serial killer, I’m blaming Ash and Eliza.”

Anxiety just shrugs and walks through the wall of the RV, followed by an exasperated Logic, and a gungho Creativity, with Carmine quietly grabbing some toilet paper, her black pea coat, and her phone before opening the RV’s door and hopping down to avoid the clanging of the clunky steps. 

It was at this time that Morality stumbled in. “Wait, what’s happenin- oh my god whatwasthat!?” You all jumped when you hear a rustle in some nearby bushes. 

They all move a bit farther than anticipated because of this, but they can still see the RV in between the trees. Anxiety shifts from one foot to the other while scrutinizing every single thing that made any kind of noise as Carmine pulled her purple skinny jeans and underwear down. “Pee already! There’s some funny looking shadows over there and I think that they’re getting closer…”

Logic nervously adjusts her glasses while looking around as well. “Nonsense, it is merely a figment of our imagination. But we do need to hurry up before something actually does happen…” Carmine finishes up and wipes herself before awkwardly staring at the used tissue before dropping it onto the ground and kicking some leaves over it with your black ankle boots.

Morality had the back of Carmine’s pea coat in a white-knuckled grip. “Minnie, I’m scared…”

Creativity was the only one who looked even remotely brave now. “Chin up ladies! If something does happen, I will save-!”

_CRASH_

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Carmine, Logic, Anxiety, and Morality all screamed and bolted away from the sound while Creativity tried to calm them down. 

“Wait! Don’t be afraid! Whatever it is, we can conquer it! Surely-!” Everyone else paid Rosalie no heed as they all sprinted up the mountain in a blind panic. Rosalie saw a large dark circle in the ground and she didn’t know what it was until it was too late. “CARMINE!!! _WAIT!!!_ ”

Carmine’s eyes widened even farther as her foot came down on nothing and she went tumbling down. Creativity tried to grab onto her hand, but it merely slipped out of her grasp. Rosalie, Eliza, Samantha, and Ash all looked down the huge hole in horror as they watched their main self fall farther and farther downward into the dark abyss until an invisible tether violently dragged them all into the hole along with her.

[TBC…]


	2. Do You Believe In Magic?

Carmine groaned silently as she clutched her side, the breath being knocked out of her as soon as she had landed on a bed of silver flowers at the bottom of the hole. The lack of oxygen had briefly caused her to lose consciousness but what woke her up was the four personalities shouting at one another.

Anxiety was nearly ripping her hair out while frantically looking around from her place right next to Carmine’s prone form. “This is all your fault!! If you hadn’t have encouraged Carmine to go out of the RV, then _none_ of this would have happened!! We could’ve easily peed inside of a cup or something, but noooooo! You just HAD to be right, didn’t you!?” 

Logic, who was standing away from the others, hence, the circle of silver flowers and was staring off into the darkness, whipped around and uncrossed her arms to clench her fists at her sides. “Hey! Falling into this hole only had a two point five percent chance of happening, alright!? Besides it was Creativity’s fault that she didn’t see the hole in time!”

Creativity jolted from her stance of looking up at the entrance of the hole from the center of the circle of flowers and on Carmine’s other side. “Excuse me!? I told her to look out, but it was too late! You all were so scared because of a little sound that you didn’t even try to look at where you were going! Besides, if anyone could have saved her, it was Morality! She was already clinging onto Carmine like a limpet ever since the first noise!”

Morality flinched from her spot next to Anxiety with Carmine’s head in her lap. “W-what? But I fell into the hole too…-”

Anxiety scoffed and shifted away from Morality but still staying close to Carmine. “You can fucking FLOAT you _idiot_!” She grimaces as her voice breaks at the end.

Samantha winced before taking one of her hands away from Carmine’s face to rub the back of her own head. “Oh…”

Eliza rolls her eyes but before she can say anything, Carmine sits up with a grunt. “Girls, girls, you’re all pretty, can we find a way out of here now?”

“CARMINE!” Shouts all of her traits right before they dog-pile her. 

“Oof! Hey, take it easy! I’m not that badly hurt, but this place is creepy as fuck and I’ve been wanting to leave since, like, an hour ago.”

Sam helps Carmine up as they all get off of her. “But it hasn’t been an hour yet…”

Carmine snaps her fingers and points at Morality before walking over to a vine covered pillar. “Exactly. Now, Eliza, do you think that I’ll be able to climb these vines to get out?”

Logic adjusted her glasses and dusts off her blazer as she glances at the integrity of the vines on the pillars and the cave walls. “I think you can but-”

“-But that would be stupid because there’s a magical barrier that keeps things in, not out.”

Morality shrieks and hides behind Carmine while she and Eliza back up a step, looking for the voice that came out of nowhere. Anxiety glares at the direction the voice came from and backs away to be behind Carmine as well while Creativity steps forward. No one expects it when they see a partially tattered silver flower (which were as big as sunflowers but looked more like buttercups, only silver) frowning up at them. It had a face on it with tiny fangs poking out of it’s mouth and black beady eyes. Everyone froze when they partially recognized this character. Carmine had just heard about this game named Undertale but she had only gotten to Snowdin town when she went on the camping trip. This was Flowey the flower, but everything was wrong. Wasn’t he supposed to be gold? And why does he look so beat up? Then a more alarming fact came to mind; hadn’t he tried to kill you?

Carmine took a cautious step back as she examined the flower. For some reason, she knew that this wasn’t exactly Undertale. “Um, are you Flowey? You’re not gonna kill me are you?” Then she realized something. “And wait, did you hear what Eliza said!?”

Flowey furrowed his tiny eyebrows and looked at each and every one of them before raising an eyebrow at Carmine. “Um, yeah? But now that I’m looking more closely, these other four are partially opaque. Oh, and there are barely visible tethers connecting them to you, but they’re all different colors. The one that’s miss doom and gloom’s is red while the geeky one has a dark blue one, and princess over here has orange while the last one has green. Huh, is that their soul color?” He had been examining you all critically before standing straighter and glaring at you. “Wait a minute, how do you know my name!?”

Anxiety snorted quietly. “Wow, you sure do have your priorities straight.”

Logic stepped forward to examine the flower monster more closely, causing Flowey to lean back a bit. “This is Flowey, but not the same one. Otherwise, he would have tried to attack us already.”

Creativity hadn’t moved from her spot, which made her the closest to the flower. “Yes, this one’s much nicer. And he can see us no less! I’ve always thought it a shame that no one could feast their eyes on my lovely visage!”

Morality had been making a flower crown, but when she saw Flowey her eyes widened as she slowly hid the crown behind her back. “Aw, he’s even cuter in person!”

Flowey leaned away from Morality when he saw what she was doing. “You do know that I can still see that, right? I _just_ said that I can see through you, you sick fuck.” But then he turns back to you and Logic, ignoring the other three for now. “And what are you talking about? I’m fairly certain that I’m the only talking flower down here, but also, can no one else see them?”

Carmine shakes her head, feeling a bit more at ease with the other’s words. So this was a different Flowey. “No, I’ve always thought that they were a figment of my imagination since no one else could see them. I guess not?”

Flowey shrugs the leaves that he’s using for hands before crossing them. “Well, I wouldn’t say that… It looks as if you’re using a minuscule amount of magic to make them as visible as they are. If you want I could show you your soul and how to better use you magic. You look like you could be strong enough to survive down here.”

Carmine is quite surprised by this. “Magic!? No way! That’s so cool, I never knew! Of course I want to know more!”

Anxiety piped up from beside Carmine this time. “Wait, what was that about ‘surviving’?”

Flowey shrugs again. “You’ll see, but first let me show you what a monster encounter looks like and how to not die immediately.” He then gestures a ‘come here’ motion with his leaf and you felt something very important leave your chest, dimming the world around you until you could only see Flowey and the others. The flower tilts his head to the side and nodded as if he expected that. “I was right, those clones of yourself are a part of your own soul, but what interests me is the fact that they have tiny slivers of their own souls.”

Carmine can see what he’s talking about. Her soul was a brilliant shimmering purple, but she could also see small slivers of red, dark blue, orange, and green attached to either side of her soul. “Huh, that’s interesting. I wonder why that is.”

Flowey shrugs again. “Beats me, but let’s get back to the point.” Carmine and her other sides were leaning forward to pay attention. “So, this is your soul, the culmination of your being. Monsters enter encounters frequently for everyday life, so you’ll _have_ to learn how to fight, because if you don’t then they _will_ kill you. I tried to tell this kid that but they’re a pacifist…”

Carmine nods. “Cool, I don’t want to die.”

Anxiety nods as well. “Count me in for once.”

Logic pushes up her glasses. “An astute observation, carry on.”

Creativity poses in a heroic stance. “Yes! We shall slay whomever gets in our way!”

Carmine winces. “Whoa, hang on there tiger-”

Morality beats her to it with a horrified gasp. “ _Whaaaaaat!?_ We can’t hurt anybody! That’s bad! They didn’t do anything to us! Why not make friends with them instead?!”

Flowey shakes his head. “No can do miss bleeding heart. Monsters have been ordered to capture and kill any human that enters the underground and to bring him their soul because the barrier that we’ve been trapped under needs seven human souls to break and we already have six of them. But hey, look on the bright side, perhaps that kid from earlier got killed and they have no use for you.”

“Well that’s a bit dark… Oh, and did the kid’s name happen to be Frisk by any chance?” Carmine pats a crying Morality on the back as she asks this.

Flowey gives her an odd look. “Uh, yeah it was… How do you know that? And you never did answer my question about how you knew my name either. I remember all of the resets so you can’t be from one of them, I haven’t seen you before. Who even are you?”

Uh oh. Flowey was now giving them a suspicious look. Anxiety chose this moment to resume her duties as she leans over to whisper into your ear. “What are you going to do? He’s starting to get suspicious and he might even try to kill us just like in the game. Can you handle that? I don’t think so. You haven’t even learned how to properly use your so called ‘magic’ yet, if that’s even what it is and this isn’t some hallucination from hitting your head too hard on the way down. Or maybe you woke up and ate some poisonous mushrooms growing on the cave wall and this is just a hallucinogenic dream. You would be better off leaving him behind and hiding in a corner for the mirages to end or for someone to come rescue you. It’s alright, your friends will know what’s happened sooner or later and when they do, they’ll send a search party and we’ll be safe once more.”

Flowey grows alarmed as the brilliance of Carmine’s purple soul dims as she listens to Anxiety’s words. At the same time, he sees Ash’s red tether become more and more visible. Before he can say anything though, he sees Logic’s dark blue tether become brighter as well as she begins to speak. “Now don’t be ridiculous Anxiety, Carmine was miraculously cushioned by these silver flowers. I examined them earlier and they’re much more plush and thick than normal flowers, therefore, it would be impossible to be hit in the head hard enough to cause hallucinations. Also, I do believe that Carmine has enough sense to know whether or not to eat some _random mushrooms_ on a _cave wall_. Hell, even you would tell her not to do that!”

At that, Anxiety scowls before backing off with a growl, her tether dimming as she does so. Logic’s stays bright for a bit longer before dimming as well. Carmine frowns at Ash before giving Eliza a grateful look and turning back to Flowey, her soul brightening back up with renewed confidence. “Sorry about that. Ah, how do I say this lightly?” She looks at Morality for help. Big mistake.

Morality’s eyes light up and she turns to Flowey with the finished flower crown tilting on her head. (Apparently they could touch these flowers?…) “Your whole world’s portrayed in a video game! And we’ve played it! Well, only part of it, but we’ve seen some spoilers on Tumblr and Youtube! Oh, andthismightevenbeadifferentAUaltoge- MPH!!”

Creativity daintily clears her throat as she tries to keep her hold on a struggling Morality. “Apologies little flower monster thing. This one can get a bit out of hand at times, don’t mind her. Ha ha…”

Logic face-palms and Anxiety snickers at the whole situation. Carmine sighs in dismay and shakes her head. “So, yeah. Basically you’re a video game character come to life, I guess. I don’t have any other way to explain it. But as for who we are, my name is Carmine Dupree and these are my different personalities; Anxiety, Logic, Creativity, and Morality, but they also go by Ash, Eliza, Rosalie, and Samantha.”

Flowey just stares at the five of you before blinking hard and shaking his head. “Wait, wait, wait. I’m a character, from a game?” They all nod at him. “And you’re the only ones that know about this? Because Frisk didn’t know.” 

Eliza shakes her head. “No, the game is public and quite a few people know, and enjoy this game. We don’t know how or why we’re here but my hypothesis is that the game was magic’s way of trying to give you monsters a chance to give you all a way out, which is completely fascinating by the way. How do-”

Rosalie interrupts her by placing a hand on her face and shoving her away. She talks over Logic’s outraged sputtering. “Enough out of you geeky, _I_ want to know if there are any handsome princes to come and sweep me off of my feet!”

Flowey’s face grows red at that and he flounders for something to say. “Uh, ah, er -AHEM- Enough talking! I still have some stuff to teach you!” Creativity wilts and Morality frees herself with a kicked puppy look before trying to cheer Rosalie up. Carmine just shrugs and gets ready to learn magic. 

Flowey nods at this and summons his white pellets. Everyone blanches. Carmine waves her hands in front of herself as she inches behind Rosalie. “Whoa, wait a sec! Don’t attack us!”

Flowey rolls his eyes at them. “Relax, I said that I’m gonna teach ya, not kill ya, alright?” Cautious nods all around. “Great. Now, these are my attack bullets. I would fire them at your soul if I wanted to attack you. I showed Frisk this too and in doing so I unlocked their magic, hence them taking my saving and resetting powers. Now that I’ve entered you into an encounter and summoned my attack, you should be able to as well. Try it out, but don’t hit me.”

Carmine nods and closes her eyes to concentrate. She can actually feel her soul now that she’s aware of it and it’s out in the open. She can also feel the four other slivers of souls that are her strongest traits and their tethers to her full soul. Which is strange because she remembers Frisk’s soul and her’s was only a single red soul, not the logo for NBC, minus the yellow. 

Flowey watches as Carmine’s soul gets brighter as it sends a shot of purple down to the red soul sliver right before Anxiety is suddenly in front of him. He jerks back in surprise as she leans forward, her eyes turning a haunting red, peering into his own. “ _You are the forgotten prince of a fallen empire. No one remembers you and cares even less. Even your own mother has tried to kill you. You say that it’s because she doesn’t know it’s you, but deep down, **she does**_.” As she speaks, Flowey could hear his own laughter and cries, his parents screaming in anger and pain, Toriel’s mocking laughter. He could see his parents fire attacks flying toward him, and then he could see himself, his old self, sitting in this very room, fading away as his anguished cries fell on deaf and uncaring ears.

Flowey screams in agony as his own bullets aim for himself and attack, taking his HP down until there was only one point left. “NO! IT’S NOT TRUE!! SHE THINKS I’M DEAD!! SHE DOESN’T KNOW THAT I’M STILL HERE!!! STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!” His leaves scratch at his face and his roots and vines thrash and writhe. 

Anxiety’s eyes lose their red glow and change back to the familiar gold. She blinks for a moment, startled, before disappearing and reappearing back at Carmine’s side. Everyone else looks at one another, shocked at what had just transpired before Carmine decides to end the encounter to try and comfort Flowey. 

She cautiously steps closer and kneels down in front of the sobbing flower. The French girl slowly reaches out and starts to gently pet the shaking monster. “I am so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I’m sure everything that Anxiety said were lies. It’s her strong point. I’m sure she’s sorry too, right Ash?” 

Carmine gives her a stern look and Ash shrugs, not commenting on the fact that what she says is true half of the time. “Yeah, sure.”

It takes a while for Flowey to calm down but when he does he takes a deep breath to try and compose himself. “Oh my STARS, you’re stronger than I thought…”

Carmine tilts her head to the side. “Why do you say that?”

Flowey wipes the left over tears on his face away before continuing. “Your anxiety became mine for the duration of that attack and brought all of my fears to light. I also think that you can create illusions if everyone else saw what I did, but I have a feeling that you can make it exclusive if you want.” Everyone agrees that they saw the same illusions as well. Flowey nods and sighs shakily. “Heh, you’ll have no problem down here if you can do that then. Just, _please_ never do that to me again, alright?”

Carmine nods her head vigorously. “Of course! You haven’t done a thing to me so why would I? I’m still very sorry for what we did do though.”

Flowey waves the apology away, pretending to be fine with it. “It’s fine as long as it never happens again.” He can’t help but stress that point. Oops. “But if you do want to do me a favor, then allow me to come with you! The kid wanted me to come with them, but it was so obvious that they were going to be smacked around and/or killed with their pacifist shit and _I_ don’t want to die, so I stayed. I’m glad I did, because you can protect me! I mean us! I’ve gotten a bit attached to the kid and I can feel that they’ve already died fifteen times since leaving here so we may need to hurry. Oh, and be careful of Toriel, the warden of the Ruins, because she will try to keep you here. And if you try to leave then she’ll kill you.” Flowey wobbles on his stem a bit. “Guh, and I need some monster food. You really did a number on me you jerk.” That last part was directed at Anxiety but she just smirked at him.

Carmine agrees and allows Flowey to remove his roots from the torn up ground to settle into her surprisingly deep coat pockets. But right as she’s about to head to the deep red arch at the end of the room, a deep but feminine voice creeps into the room right as a tall figure appears right behind her. 

“ **Hello children…** ”

[TBC…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna try this new thing called polls! The most wanted answer will feature in the next chapter!
> 
> A. Carmine & Co. attack Toriel.
> 
> B. They talk first.
> 
> C. FLEE!!!


	3. Warding Of The Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuses for the long wait soooo... take this! *Throws new chapter and runs*

Carmine jumps and spins around to see a large and sickly looking bipedal goat right in front of her. The monster stood about 8’6 feet tall. She had dingy white fur and wore a tattered black dress. The fangs that glistened from behind her lips were sharp, especially the two longest canines. Her sclera was an off yellow, while her iris was a bright red. The goat woman’s small horns and claws were sharp as well, Carmine took a note of as she saw her fingers twitching against her dress. Even though she looked gaunt, she still held herself with some sort of regal air about her. 

Even though this new monster was creepy as fuck, she seemed to have this broken motherly feel to her, which shown as she looked down at you with a stern but hopeful look in her eye. “What are you children doing so far from home? Anyone could just… _snatch you right up_ …”

Anxiety grabs Carmine’s arm and makes a break for it. “Alright, fuck this!!” Carmine doesn’t hesitate at all and follows immediately. Logic follows as well, but has to come back and grab Creativity when she just stands there as she pulls out her sword. 

Creativity pouts and waves her rapier around dramatically. “Aw, come on! I could have taken her!”

Logic rolls her eyes and fixes her askew glasses with her other hand. “If you haven’t noticed, Carmine needs to be here in order to fight!”

The goat monster lady gives chase almost immediately. “My children! Do not be afraid! _I’ll take good care of you!_ ”

After passing under two arched doorways, Carmine swerves to avoid some raised pressured tiles. They look like Indiana Jones grade booby traps. Flowey pipes up from her shoulder, gesturing to them. “The whole underground is filled with puzzles and booby traps in order to capture or kill fallen humans. But don’t worry, I know how to solve and avoid them!”

And with that, he extends some of his vines to press down on some of the tiles in a pattern before gesturing Carmine to press the tile on the wall next to the closed door. Carmine runs over and presses it right as Toriel barrels through the archway with her paws outstretched and balls of scarlet fire hovering over them. She doesn’t look happy. “Stop! Or mother’s going to have to _punish you_!”

Morality shakes her head nervously, as she looks back at the fuming monster. “I’m sorry miss but you’re scary!” She yelps and ducks as a fire ball explodes against a deep red wall right where she was a second ago, leaving a blackened and charred spot on said wall. 

Everyone else screamed as well and picked up the pace. Carmine could see other monsters around but none of them approached. She was sure that was because of the enraged monster on their tail. They run through long hallways, pass by a questionable spider bake sale, and come upon a dilapidated but refurbished cottage in the middle of a closed off room with a large blackened tree with deep purple leaves on the ground surrounding it. Carmine recognizes the leaves from the other rooms. Had they all came from one tree?

Her train of thought screeches to a halt as she hears a crackling fire ball zoom past her head, incinerating one of the tree’s branches. Carmine screams and jumps back, turning round to look behind her. They hear Toriel chuckle deeply as she slowly advances. “Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide my children! There’s no escape from mother! _Welcome to your new home…_ ”

Flowey gains a determined look on his face. “Yes there is! Quick! There’s a staircase leading down to the basement. Down there’s a hallway that leads to a set of double doors that’ll take us to the rest of the underground! She wont follow us there!”

Anxiety has doubts, as per usual, but she runs towards the house as she voices them, tugging Carmine with her again. “Are you sure? You’re not just saying that to trick us into getting trapped and then killed are you?!”

Carmine jerks, swerving around to squint at Flowey. “Whoa, wait, what?!”

Eliza clears her throat and nudges Carmine. “Move, keep moving please…”

Flowey hisses at Ash before answering. “ _No,_ I am not! Did you honestly think that this whole time I was trying to get you all killed?!”

Carmine gets to the cottage door and rips it open as she looks a bit guilty. “I mean…”

Ash shrugs and pushes Carmine through the newly opened door. “It’s what I do weed. Hurry now, I think the monster behind us is getting more upset…”

Toriel was in fact, getting more upset because the children weren’t listening to her at all! Some serious punishment was in store… With that said, she crashed through the front door when Rosalie slammed it closed, and roared. “ _MOTHER ISN’T HAPPY!!! PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED LIKE GOOD CHILDREN!!!_ ” She summons even bigger fireballs and lobs them at Carmine and co’s retreating backs, causing them to scream and duck.

Rosalie vanishes and reappears across the foyer, past some previously chained up but now broken railings, and a few steps down some stairs, crouching and waving Carmine over. “Quick! Vault over me so that you can go down the stairs faster!”

Carmine nods and dashes forward while dodging more fireballs. As soon as she reaches Creativity, she firmly places her hands on her back and vaults over her, completely clearing the stairs while the others just fly down. They tear down the dark, long, and red stone hallway while the enraged warden thunders after them, this time dropping to all fours so that she’s faster. “ **NO!!! MY OTHER CHILD ESCAPED ME EARLIER!!! I WONT ALLOW YOU ALL TO DO IT AS WELL!!!**

Ash pulls Carmine forward while Samantha, Rosalie, and Eliza push open the huge double doors. Toriel screams, reaching out to grab Carmine, but only managing to snag a small amount of her hair. Carmine yelps and jerks her head away, motioning for the others to close the door quickly, even though they were told that she wouldn’t pass them. “ _ **NOOOOOOooOOooOOO!!!**_ ” The troubled monster lets out an anguished scream and scratches at the ground just inside of the doors, not even trying to prevent them from being closed.

Everyone flinches at the scream and looks around at each other before breathing out a sigh of relief. Morality places her hands on her hips. “Well, that was a close one!”

Carmine rubs at her scalp with a shaken look on her face. “You can say that again…” 

Morality giggles. “Sure thing! Well, that was-!”

Anxiety interrupts her. “Not literally, you idiot.”

Samantha pauses. “…Oh.”

Flowey pops up from Carmine’s pocket. He had hidden in there when things seemed a bit dicey. “Enough chit chat, let’s go before some other monster tries to kill us! Which will probably happen anyway, but that’s the way of the underground; Kill or be killed.”

Anxiety crosses her arms before gesturing one at Flowey. “So what, are you saying that we’re going to die anyway or that we’ll end up slaughtering the entire underground?”

Flowey shrugs. “That’s up to you, or at least Carmine to decide. Personally, I don’t think the monsters deserve to live…” He finishes the sentence with a dark look on his face. 

Carmine hums thoughtfully. “Well, I don’t want to kill the monsters if I can help it, but I’m not dying either, so if they try to kill me first and they don’t let up after I beat them down, then I’ll do what I have to.”

Eliza nods. “Yes, that seems to be the best course of action to take at this point in time.”

Rosalie steps forward and gestures grandly. “Like the flower said, enough chit chat! Adventure awaits!”

Samantha is already playing in the snow. “I like this snow! I can touch it!”

As they all begin to walk down the snowy path, Logic fixes her glasses and examines a bit of snow on her blazer. “This is fascinating! The snow isn’t melting! And where is it coming from? We are in a cave, therefore, shouldn’t be able to be effected by the outside elements! Hmm, perhaps this cave is so large that it has it’s own climate! Carmine! Why don’t we-!”

Ash cuts her off right there. “No we are not going to loiter around here, _examining_ the freaky non-melting snow alright? That’s basically begging for something big with sharp teeth to come along and eat us.”

Eliza pouts a bit before clearing her throat and straightening her blazer. “Well then, as much as I’d hate to say it, she’s right. We have no time to stop and study this phenomenon… But if we could just-” 

Anxiety holds up her hand. “No, Elizabeth.”

Logic huffs and glares at her darker counterpart. “Excuse you! I thought I told you all to never call me that!”

Anxiety smirks and leans into Logic’s space, causing her to lean back with a grimace. “Yeah, you did. But I’m gonna call you that from time to time. Wanna know why? Because it make me all fuzzy inside when I see you so disgruntled and insulted.”

Logic begins to puff up with her face growing red from anger. “I’ll have you know that-!”

Morality decides to team up with Creativity in order to defuse the situation… by throwing snowballs into each of their faces. By this time, the whole group has stopped just in front of what seems to be a recently opened gate on a bridge. Eliza and Ash sputter and glare at the two responsible. Samantha sternly looks from Ash to Eliza with her hands on her hips. “Ash! Eliza! I am disappointed in you two! Here we are, in a situation that requires Carmine to have all of the help that she can get and here you two are, arguing like children! What have you to say for yourselves!?” She looks at them expectantly. 

Anxiety rolls her eyes and backs up. “This has gotten annoying, see ya.” And with that, she vanishes.

Logic huffs again and pushes her glasses up with a finger. “My apologies Samantha, you know how I feel about my full name.”

Morality frowns at the spot where Anxiety was but smiles warmly at Logic, skipping over to give her a hug, ignoring her grimace and stiff demeanor. “That’s alright! As long as you’re sorry for causing Carmine trouble. Now if only Ash would be as easy to come around. I love my strange dark daughter, but sometimes she needs a bit of a time out.”

Logic squirms and gently pushes Morality away, and backs up for good measure. “Yes, well, as much as I hate,” She shivers, “ _feelings_ , you may have a point. Also, she’s not your daughter, none of us are- aaand there she goes.”

Morality has already skipped away and is looking down into the abyss under the bridge. “Wow, we sure are high up!”

Flowey has a supremely weirded out look on his face as he looks from the scene to Carmine. “Are they always like that?”

Carmine sighs and walks across the bridge with Rosalie rolling her eyes as she follows and snags Samantha as they pass her, dragging her away from the edge. “Yes. I am a mess.”

Rosalie pipes up from behind her. “A _hot_ mess!”

Carmine rolls her eyes along with Flowey. “Hot mess or not, we have to keep moving. Around this area is where the skeleton brothers like to frequent. Now, if we play our cards right, maybe we can sneak pa-”

The sound of an anguished scream tears through the clearing right as they enter it. In the center of the clearing is what seems to be a really tall skeleton man attacking a small human child. The tall skeleton seems to be around 8’9 and looks like he loves to shop at Hot Topic. He has skinny black leather pants that hang low on his hips and the obsidian chest plate that he’s wearing has spiky shoulder pads. But not everything is black, such as his tall heeled scarlet boots and a matching pair of gloves. The skeleton’s face didn’t quite match up with a human’s. It was too long and even had bright red eyelights in the eye sockets. Over one of them, there are two long scars running down it. Not to mention the sharp teeth he’s permanently bearing. 

The other skeleton is shorter, but bulkier and is still ridiculously tall, say 6’7. This one has a crimson turtleneck sweater on under a plush black jacket with mustard yellow fur lining the inside of the jacket and the hood, making him seem even larger. He also has on black shorts with yellow stripes running down the sides. His shoes are untied and seem to be a pair of red converse. Now, his skull is shorter but is also wider, still making it unlike a human’s. But his teeth are also sharp and are bared in a permanent smile, including the one gold tooth he has for show. This skeleton also has a red eyelight in his eye socket, but only in his right eye. The other eye socket has only one crack on the top part of it.

Now, Carmine’s not one to make too many assumptions, (that’s a lie), but these two skeletons seem to be the exact ones that Flowey was trying to warn them about only moments ago. And looking at the sharp looking bright red bone sticking out of the child’s shoulder, staining their black and red striped sweater, and partially their black jeans, it looks as if his warning wasn’t incorrect. She feels bad for the kid, but Anxiety has popped back into existence again and is already pulling her away, leaving Morality to stare at the child with tears in her eyes. 

But it seems to be too late as the shorter skeleton’s eyelight whips over to drill a hole through Carmine. She shivers and spins around to run off, but he’s suddenly _there_ , right in front of her! She screeches to a halt with a gasp and looks back, seeing the place that he used to be was in fact, empty. The red head turns back to the skeleton and jumps. He was much closer than before now. 

He leans in and chuckles, his deep baritone rumbling through her body. “well, well, well, what have we here? yet another human to play around with? but let me tell ya doll…” He slowly roves his good eye over Carmine’s entire body. “none of the humans that came through here ever looked as good as you.” He then holds out his skeletal hand with a smirk on his face. “name’s sans, sans the skeleton. what’s your name toots?”

Carmine shivers but before she can respond, Rosalie is in front of her, puffing up her chest, protectively. “Now you listen here, you tall thick and handsome creep! You best get ta steppin, or I’m gonna have ta give ya a lesson!” When did she become a strong black woman!? She even did the finger snaps! 

Because of Creativity’s outburst, the shorter skeleton notices her other manifestations, while also taking note of their slight transparency and tethers connecting them to Carmine and her soul with it’s extra pieces. He also notices Flowey cowering but also glaring at him from within Carmine’s coat pocket, but ignores him for the moment to marvel at the adult human’s unique and exceptionally strong soul. Looking at her stats, he can safely say that this human is the strongest to have fallen down here. Her stats are off the charts with 8500/8500 HP, ??? ATK, and 600 DEF! But what was with the unknown attack points? He then noticed that her magic was fully unleashed, causing him to flick his crimson eyelight back to the only culprit, the fuckin weed. 

He chuckles darkly, leaning down a bit to stare at the flower with empty sockets. “heh, don’t you know that unleashing a human’s magic is _punishable by **death**_?”

Flowey starts to sweat as Carmine squeaks a bit and backs up, startled by Sans’ sudden closeness. “Back off Judge! She pretty much already had her magic fully unleashed before I even met her!”

Sans looks a bit taken aback by that and straightens up to his usual slouch, looking back at Carmine. “did she now? well, if that’s true then that means you’re a much better find then I had previously thought.”

The taller skeleton takes notice of them by now and traps the crying and bleeding child in a cage of bones before stomping over to where they were standing around at. “SANS! WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD-! AH! I SEE NOW, YOU SAW A HUMAN AND DECIDED TO CAPTURE IT FOR ME!”

Sans sweats a bit as he backs up for the taller brother. “heh, y-yeah boss. saw this human mage tryin ta sneak past us while we were dealing with the twerp.”

The taller skeleton huffs and glares at his nervous brother. “’WE’!? I DID ALL OF THE WORK WHILE YOU JUST WATCHED LIKE A LAZYBONES!!” He starts to stamp the ground with his foot while growling in frustration. “HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO GET UP OFF OF YOUR COXYCCS AND-!!! …WHY DOES THIS HUMAN HAVE GHOSTLY HUMANS HOVERING AROUND HER?”

Happy that his brother stopped berating him for nothing, literally, Sans shrugs genially. “dunno boss. the weed claims that the mage had her magic unleashed long before she fell down here, so this could be a part of that.”

The loud skeleton hums and scratches his chin while squinting at Carmine and her other selves. They all jump when he snaps his fingers and points at Carmine in a demanding stance. “I’VE GOT IT! ADULT HUMAN MAGE! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL FIGHT YOU TO SEE JUST HOW POWERFUL A NATURAL MAGE IS! AND WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, YOUR SOUL WILL BE _PLENTY_ ENOUGH TO BREAK THE BARRIER AND FREE ALL OF MONSTER KIND SO THAT WE CAN ELIMENATE YOUR HORRID RACE! THE ONE THAT HAS TRAPPED US DOWN HERE FOR A MILLINEA!!!”

Sans tries to interject. “uh, boss? i don’t think-” 

Papyrus pays him no heed and continues as if he had never said a thing. “PREPARE YOURSELF AT ONCE!!!”

Carmine feels a violent tugging sensation in her chest, much more forceful then the time when Flowey did it, causing her to gasp and try to back up, but she quickly found out that she couldn’t move a muscle. “Wait! I don’t-!”

“NYAAAAAAH!!!” It seems as if it’s too late for that as Papyrus throws a multitude of razor sharp glowing red bones straight toward Carmine.

Talk about a bad _shit_ uation…

[TBC…]


End file.
